


Hurtful

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, nice ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Short one from me this time. When a client spouts homophobic things to Robert, how does he react?





	Hurtful

“Excellent,” Robert said pleased, shaking Mark’s hand, the newly signed contracts on the table. He was a business associate Robert had met years ago when he was working for the Whites, and he was pleased he‘d been able to use that contact further. That would be a very profitable deal for the haulage business, and Nicola had been pushing for it for weeks. Mark was a tough negotiator, but this was worth four figures in profit easily over the year, and Robert felt thoroughly pleased with himself. They’d met in the pub, simply because Robert knew from past experience that Mark was more amenable when he had a drink in his hand.

“Now we’ve got the business out of the way,” Mark said nodding at the bar. “Whisky?”

“One,” Robert agreed with a smile. “Wouldn’t do to get totally trashed on a weeknight.”

“Would your wife not like it?” Mark asked, looking at Robert‘s hand. “I saw the wedding ring,” he added. “And I know it’s not Chrissie, so I guess I should say congratulations.”

“My husband, actually,” Robert said, unable to stop the smile on his face at the thought of Aaron. Aaron always made him happy whenever he thought about him.

“Excuse me?” Mark said, face falling.

“I’m sorry?” Robert said with a frown, not following at all.

“Your… _husband_?” he questioned. Robert sighed, the penny dropping. Great, Mark was a homophobe, bloody perfect. And the retort Robert had in mind died, because he wasn’t quick enough. “God, Robert, I thought better of you than that! Honestly, you had Chrissie and that wasn’t enough?!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Robert said coldly. “I don’t need my marriage judged, thanks.”

“Marriage,” Mark said with derision. “That’s what you’re deluding yourself it is?”

“We’re in the twenty first century, I do not have to…”

“Come on, you could get any woman you liked, and you’re stuck with some bloke?” Mark said in disbelief. “I can’t be doing business with someone like you,” he said with distaste, shaking his head. “What was it that turned you gay? Bloody hell.”

“I’m not gay, and I don’t have to defend myself to you,” Robert said. “You’ve already signed so I’ll hand the contracts over to Nicola, seeing as you can’t lower yourself to deal with me,” Robert said, trying to hide his anger. How dare he? How dare he criticize the person he’d chosen to spend his life with?

“Fine,” Mark said, slamming his glass on the table, and walking out, leaving Robert feeling hollow. It’s not like he hadn’t heard these things before, but it was the first time since he was comfortable with himself, truly comfortable with his sexuality and in his marriage. Why did it hurt so much? Honestly, he’d heard worse before.

“You weren’t home.” Robert looked up to see Aaron, a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, I…” Robert couldn’t come up with a good excuse as Aaron sat next to him. 

“Mum called,” Aaron admitted in the silence. “She overheard… some stuff.”

“Perfect,” Robert said, folding in on himself a little more.

“Apparently you’ve been staring into space for an hour.”

“I haven’t,” Robert said by instinct, though he had no idea how long he’d been sat here.

“You know it’s not true,” Aaron said gently, taking his hand, rubbing his thumb over Robert‘s ring, the ring that represented so much between them.

“I just… can’t bear that people somehow think less of me,” Robert said desperately. “Just because of who I love? It’s not fair, and I… God, I wish it was easier.”

“When do we do easy?” Aaron tried, a slight smile on his face. “Robert, what they think, it doesn’t matter. What matters is we’re going home, probably clearing up flour that Liv’s thrown everywhere in your white kitchen, and we’ll finish the day together. The way we always will.” Aaron had a nervous little laugh in his voice at the end, as if he could scarcely imagine that they got this forever. For as long as their future would be, they would always be together.

“You’re right,” Robert said softly. “I know you are. It just hurts sometimes.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “And you’re allowed to feel that way. But please, don’t push me out. We don’t work like that.”

“No,” Robert said with a smile. “We don’t.” Even though they were in public, and they didn’t do public affection, Robert leaned his head on Aaron’s shoulder. He needed to feel safe, and Aaron always made him feel safe and loved. That was what was important. Not the hurtful comments some bigot would say. Aaron kissed his head gently as they shuffled, finding a comfortable position.

“Just… a few more minutes,” Robert asked, not ready to give him up. Aaron was more than happy to agree.

 


End file.
